Duelo de sabre de luz
right Um duelo de sabres de luz ocorria quando em uma luta, pelo menos um dos dois combatentes estava armado com um sabre de luz. Os duelos aconteciam principalmente entre Jedi e Sith, embora houvesse exceções, como o duelo entre o Lorde Sith Darth Maul e o líder do Olho da Morte, Pre Vizsla, pelo governo de Mandalore. Exemplos de duelos com combatentes que não usavam sabres de luz incluíam a batalha de Finn com o FN-2199, que usou seu bastão de controle Z6 para bloquear os golpes do traidor, e a batalha de Rey e Kylo Ren contra a Guarda Pretoriana de Elite, onde os Pretorianos usavam várias armas corpo-a-corpo de alta tecnologia, como s, s, s, e s para combater os ataques de sabre de luz. Embora os duelos de sabres de luz fossem raros durante a maior parte do tempo da República Galáctica, o duelo de sabres de luz era ensinado como parte do treinamento Jedi.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition Aparições *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' *''Darth Maul, Parte V'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' * * *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' * * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte IV'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Parte III'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Parte V'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24: Fortress Vader, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Parte VII'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' * * * *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Parte V'' * * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Captured on Cloud City'' * * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte I'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Parte III'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Ultimate Star Wars New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Duelos Categoria:Combate de Sabres de Luz